An audio device is a device for recording/reproducing an audio signal in/from a recording medium, for example, a cassette tape, a record, a disc, a universal serial bus (USB), etc.
Generally, the audio device basically includes a turntable, a tuner, an amplifier, a cassette deck, a speaker unit, etc. If necessary, the audio device may further include an equalizer, a compact disc player, etc.
The tuner, the amplifier, and the cassette deck of the audio device may be integrated into one main body. In addition, the audio device may include a component system in which a music center separated from only a speaker, a turntable, a tuner, an amplifier, a cassette deck, and a speaker unit are separated from one another. In addition, the audio device may include a speaker-amplifier integrated system composed of an amplifier and a speaker unit, configured to receive a sound source from an external part.
In recent times, with the widespread use of an audio/video (A/V) device in which an audio device and a video device are integrated, the number of audio devices, each of which is installed along with a video device having a display unit, is rapidly increasing. Therefore, there is a need to arrange the audio devices to suit the display units.
In addition, a vibration unit mounted to the audio device is fixed, such that the audio device has difficulty in providing a user with rich sound and a rich sound field effect.